PCS☆02
'A helping hand is always good! Here comes Cure Actress! '(救いの手は常に良いです！ここキュアアクトレスが来る！''Sukuinote wa tsuneni yoidesu! Koko Kyua Akutoresu ga kuru!'') is the second episode of Pretty Cure Stars☆. In this episode, Hanamizuki Shita transforms into Cure Actress for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts off with Aida asking Makoto and Yaya what the music brooch is called. Yaya says that the brooch is called the Lucky Note and that its helps Aida transform and tell you when the enemy is close. Aida then is shocked when she sees her friend Shita dancing with Makoto. After the dancing scene, Aida is asking Shita questions why she danced with Makoto, if she likes him and that she never knew that Shita could dance. Shita answers her questions with a "I just wanted too", a "no" and I can't dance". Aida stomps of to English class pissed, with Shita chasing after her and asking if she is okay. Meanwhile, Tune and Tone are fussing over who will defeat Cure Idol when King Minor appears and asks if they collected unhappy thoughts. Tune says no and gets yelled at by King Minor and is told to go down and collect some this time with Tone. The next day, Aida and Shita are having lunch when they hear the waiter saying that she wished her favourite band's concert wasn't postponed. Aida looked around and signed too. She was a fan of the same band too. Just then, an explosion happened in side the restaurant, causing Shita and the customers running. Tune and Tone appear and takes the waiter black music note out of her heart, causing her to faint. Makoto appears and takes the sleeping waiter away from the fight. Aida transforms into Cure Idol in front of Shita without realising and begins to fight. Shita watches as her friend fights the menu Screech and screams out when Aida flies into broken glass. Makoto hands a blue Lucky Note to Shita and tells her to say 'Pretty Cure Preformance Wave!'. Shita transform is the Cure of Acting, Cure Actress and attacks the Menu Screech to give Aida some time. Cure Actress uses Happy Actress and purifies the Screeh. Tune and Tone disappears with the unhappy thoughts and Cure Actress untransforms back into Shita by clicking the Lucky Note on her chest. Shita runs over to check on Aida and sees her standing in front of her with Makoto and Yaya extending her hand. Shita takes it smiles and says that she will join Aida in fighting the monsters and hugs her. Major Events *Aida finds out what the Music Note brooch name is. *Shita sees Aida transform into Cure Idol. *Shita transforms into Cure Actress for the first time. *Cure Actress uses her attack Happy Actress for the first time. *Screeching is introduced for the first time. Characters *Ijirashī Aida/Cure Idol *Hanamizuki Shita/ Cure Actress *Shirabe Makoto *Houjou Yaya *Tune *Tone *Screeching *Sora-sensei Trivia Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Pretty Cure Stars☆ Category:Pretty Cure Stars☆ Episodes Category:Pretty Cure Stars☆Episodes Category:User: CureKanade